Dawn of the Newtypes (DNES)
The Dawn of the Newtypes takes place during Gundam Seed Destiny variation of the Dawn of the Newtype Empire Series and mostly follows its travels along with the Mighty ZAFT Battleship: the Minerva, at the same time the Mobile Space Fortress Messiah is redirected to head to Mars in order to get a foothold on the planet for future expansions into space, the Dark Celestials being to crack down on resistance to their regime while having Gilbert Durandal as a frontal figure to hide their rise to power. Background Characters PLANTs/ZAFT *Krane Vi Creuset (Newtype Emperor-in-Hiding and Supreme Commander of the Dark Celestials) *Than Veia (Emperor-in-Hiding's consort, second Heir to a Newtype Nobility and Krane's Super Ace Pilot) *Rau Le Creuset (Veteran of the First War, White Coat, FAITH Veteran and Gilbert's Dark Celestials advisor/liaison) *Gideon Zi Creuset (Second Prince of the Newtype Empire-in-Hiding, FAITH Commander and Commander of the Dark Celestials) *John Samuel (FAITH Veteran and Newtype Agent for the Dark Celestials. Gideon Zi Creuset's consort, second Heir to a Newtype Nobility and Gideon's Advisor) *Rey Za Burrel (Red Coat Ace Pilot aboard the Minerva and a Newtype Agent for the Dark Celestials) *Katherine "Kate" Redon (FAITH Veteran and Newtype Agent for the Dark Celestials, White Coat Commander of the Redon Team) *Kira Li Creuset (FAITH Veteran, White Coat Commander and Commander of the Dark Celestials) *Shinn Asuka (A Red Coat Ace pilot aboard the Minerva and a dormant Newtype) *Arthur Trine (Black Coat Executive Officer of the Minerva) *Athrun Zala (Member of FAITH, former member of Orb/Terminal, defects from ZAFT again later) *Yzak Joule (White Coat Commander of the Joule Team) *Dearka Elsman (Yzak's Green Coat Lieutenant and chosen second-in-command) *Gilbert Durandal (PLANT Supreme Council Chairman) *Heine Westenfluss (FAITH Veteran Pilot and a Newtype Agent for the Dark Celestials) *Lunamaria Hawke (A Mobile Suite Pilot aboard the Minerva) *Meyrin Hawke (CIC Officer aboard the Minerva) *Talia Gladys (White Coat Captain of the Minerva) *Vino Dupre (Mechanic aboard the Minerva) *Yolant Kent (Mechanic aboard the Minerva) Earth Alliance * * * * * * * * Orb Union/Terminal *Lacus Clyne (Leader of Terminal and the pro-Clyne Faction ZAFT informants) *Cagalli Yula Athha (Chief Representative of the Orb Union, later Representative-in-hiding) *Andrew Waltfeld (former ZAFT Ground Commander, known as the Desert Tiger, original Captain of the Eternal) *Murrue Ramius (technician of the Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B, going under the alias "Maria Vernes", Captain of the Archangel) *Unato Ema Seiran (Prime Minister of the Orb Union, in League with Blue Cosmos and Logos) *Yuna Roma Seiran (Acting Chief Representative and Supreme Commander of the Orb Union Military Forces, with his father he is in League with Blue Cosmos and Logos, was originally Cagalli's fiancée) *Miriallia Haw (Freelance Photographer, later rejoined the Archangel) Mobile Weapons ZAFT/Dark Celestials Gundam Mobile Suites *Dark Celestials' Gundam Development Project **ZGMF-X14A Eques Gundam **ZGMF-X15A Revenge Gundam **ZGMF-X16A Princeps Gundam **ZGMF-X17A Conqueror Gundam **ZGMF-X18A Demoraliser Gundam **ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (originally, stolen before completion) **ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (originally, stolen before completion) **ZGMF-X21A Provision Gundam * * (originally) * (originally) * * (originally) * * Mass Production Mobile Suites * * *ZAKU Millennium Series ** ** (mentioned) ** * Mobile Armours * * * * * * * Earth Alliance/LOGOS Gundam Mobile Suites * (Limited Production Mobile Gundam Fortress) * * * * (stolen from ZAFT) * (stolen from ZAFT) * (stolen from ZAFT) Mass Production Mobile Suites * * * * * * * Mobile Armours * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * * * (mentioned) * * Orb Union Gundam Mobile Suites Mass Production Mobile Suites Mobile Armours Vehicles and Support Craft Trivia Category:Stories Category:Cosmic Era NE